2/03/10 Content Update
Patch Summary This was patch that contained a multitude of updates. Infected can now regenerate their HP at the cost of having their total HP lowered. The M417 went on sale as a permanent weapon for 24,900 NX. Two new weapons, the M39 and M39 EMR Desert, were released. A new Specialist item, the First Aid Kit, was also introduced, making it possible for the user to heal themselves and their team mates. A new game mode called Last Man Standing was released. It's basically One Man Army and Elimination Pro combined, as it has no respawning and a round system similar to Quarantine Mode and Search and Destroy. When dead, players are unable to communicate by chatting or using voice chat so as not to expose the positions of other players. The patch added the first GP permanent weapon, the G36E, for the hefty cost of 100,000 GP and finally gave out rewards for a small 100-game event days before that awarded soldiers a mere 5,000 GP. The patch also introduced the Tanker Vest, a Black Market vest with +17% Damage protection and -9% Speed decrease. It paved the way for "Sniper Month," during which Nexon lowered the cost of all of the sniper rifles in the Black Market and put many rare sniper rifles previously only available in Supply Cases on sale for 30-90 days at very high costs, up to about $15. However, the biggest update this patch introduced was a brand new UI, or User Interface. The new UI is almost the complete opposite of the old UI. The new UI makes it possible to search for weapons and divide weapons into categories and subcategories, i.e. you now find sniper rifles under the primary weapons tab. The new UI made many people angry due to the sheer complexity of the new Shop and Equipment systems and the lag the new UI added to the game. The new UI was also very buggy, sometimes crashing the client when in the messenger screen and being unable to join games or invite friends to games. The UI inspired an enormous amount of raging, not just in game lobbies, but also on the Combat Arms forums. 'Nexon Patch Info' Combat Arms Website: Attention Soldiers! For 2/3, you will get the chance to prove yourself in the ultimate test of survival, Last Man Standing, the newest mode in Combat Arms. You’ll have some new supplies to aid you in your battle: new weapons, new gear, and a new specialist item. Central Command has you covered! Good luck, brave men and women of Combat Arms...you'll need it. 'Operation Survival: Last Man Standing' To succeed in the newest mode, you must be the last man standing at the end of the round. The stakes have never been higher than in this battle of life and death. 'Quarantine Mode Regen' Quarantine Mode is back, better than ever! In this redesigned version of Quarantine Mode, the Infections begin with much less HP with which to survive. However, the Infection’s HP will be recovered when they are stationary for 3 seconds. 10% of their HP will be recovered every extra second they stay still after the 3-second period. Additionally, the number of Host Infections has been adjusted, so the battle between Humans and the Infected will truly be a fight to remember. 'New NX Items' *M39 EMR Desert – a new Sniper rifle! *Tanker Vest – Style and protection, what more could a soldier want? 'New Specialist Item' *First Aid Kit - Heal your entire team with this item! 'New GP Items' *M39 EMR, available at First Lieutenant IV *First Aid Kit, available at Second Lieutenant II Don’t forget to check out terrific Sniper Rifle Sales and events, in honor of Sniper Rifle Month! 'Other Game Changes and Updates' 'New Features' *Chat while in the Shop, Storage or Modifications Page *Whisper Command; send messages to players during gameplay or outside of gameplay 'Additions\Changes' *View Player Info and Add Friends directly from the Clan Members page *The player’s Character Information can be easily seen when in all menus *Player’s KDR displayed in Character Information section of Menus instead of Kills\Deaths *A shortcut key (F5) can now be used to Ready Up when in a Game Room *Default Weapon Changes and Weapon Free Passes no longer available 'Balancing' *Quarantine is now Quarantine: Regen :*Infected players can now recover health slowly (Must remain motionless, seek cover first!) :*Infected players Total HP has been reduced to balance new infected feature *AP Mines have been adjusted to make them more reliable and easier to utilize in team-based games: :*Only enemy players will trigger planted mines. :*Allied players will be able to see the location of planted mines. 'Bug Fixes' *Exploit(s) addressed in Cabin Fever *Exploit(s) addressed in Warhead *K5 variants now properly equip on spawn in pistol-only matches. --Combat Arms Command-- Category:Patches Category:2010